


Deviated game

by Shikistories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Bruises, Crimes & Criminals, Dominance, F/M, Kinks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sadism, Smut, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: The Android sent by Cyberlife has been working with y/n and Hank Anderson for a while now.He became even more fascinated by humans, to the point of wanting to act in a certain way to obtain a specific reaction.He liked to experiment, so when you proposed to take part in a particular game, he didn't refuse.It's the day after y/n and Connor went to Kamski's place, she was still thinking about it since the android she believed was alive, killed another android in cold blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an experiment for me, I wanted to portray Connor in other situations, since there are so many possibilities :D
> 
> I hope I won't mess this all up :/

You were sitting alone in the cafeteria of the precinct, your eyes shifted to the television every now and then, when Hank came to check on you "hey. How are you?" he put a coffee on the table and sat down on the chair next to you "for me? Thank you" you took the coffee, smiling "what's wrong?" he asked with a comforting tone of voice "huh? Nothing at all. I swear"

"you're sitting here all alone for starters, you're usually around Connor" he placed his elbows on the table "then, you haven't said a word since yesterday." 

"I don't know.. When he killed that android, you see.." you swallowed a sip of coffee "I really thought he was alive, you know, alive. Like us. With emotions.." Hank sighed, knowing what you were going through "you have to keep in mind that he can be alive, maybe he is, but he has been programmed. He is basically a machine anyway, with or without emotions, he is dangerous. Who knows what Cyberlife could make him think?" he straightened up in his seat, sighing again. He stood up right after and patted you on the head, leaving you alone with your intrusive thoughts. 

A few moments later, Connor appeared in the same room, he scanned you "is there something wrong, y/n?" you shook your head "no, don't worry Connor, I'm fine" you wanted to reassure him somehow.

"I hope you understand that what I did was necessary for the mission"  
"the mission.." you looked at him "what if.. The mission required to kill me?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion "no mission would require that, unless you tried to stop me from doing what I have to" you put the coffee on the table "just answer" you were now staring at him "I'd have to eliminate you in that case." he said, without flickering.

You looked down at your coffee and hands holding it, then a ridiculous idea popped up in your mind and you looked up again "are you free now?" you hated your Impulsivity, but this time it was probably right about what to do. "free?"

"yes, like.. You know.. Free. Do you have anything to do or not?" you insisted, probably looking agitated "unless a new case comes in, I'm free" you smiled at him, sipped your coffee one last time and got up, grabbing him by the sleeve "come with me!"

"I'm only taking orders from Lt Anders-" you couldn't believe your ears "it's not an order" you clarified" it's a proposal" you then suddenly stopped "do you want to hang out with me?" you tried to sound brave, secure, but you felt your cheeks burning, he looked confused "hang out?"  
"you ask a lot of questions today.." he didn't answer, just kept observing your unusual behaviour "so?"

"I think it would be fine, if it makes a human like you feel good" you shook your head and loudly sighed, dragging him out of the DPD. Fowler would understand, you hoped.

The two of you went shopping since you've been waiting for it for months, the shops in the mall were hundreds and you checked almost each one of them.

You had your hands and arms full of bags "do you want me to help you?" he asked, extending a hand towards your purchases "no, I'm fine, don't worry" you smiled, a bit fatigued but happy.

On your way to the taxi called by the android, a lot of people stopped to observe you with indignation, even a policeman talked to you "I'm sorry young lady, is your android defective?" you corrugated your forehead "why?"

"Well.. You're carrying your bags all alone"

"no, he's not defective." your despicable reaction startled the officer, but you didn't wait for an answer and you instantly resumed your walking, Connor looked confused once again, it must be a generally confusing day for him.

You arrived at home thanks to the taxi and asked Connor to open the door, which he did. You two went in and you dropped your bags on the couch, exhaling deeply. After a few minutes of silence, Connor spoke up "what's the true meaning of this trip?" he was playing with his coin, nervously you'd say, you knew he wasn't nervous though.

"I don't know, you tell me" you got closer until you were facing him and crossed your arms "I don't understand, Y/n"  
"I'll try to explain. I.. Know that you'll soon come back to Cyberlife. I know that you don't feel emotions. I know that you only care about your mission. But I.." silence fell. "you seem troubled" he said in a low tone of voice almost whispering, you giggled to hide your embarrassment

"I am.. I feel something for you, Connor" you muttered under your breath "it's not unusual. Lt Anderson despised me and androids in general, detective Reed thinks the same, probably for personal reasons, and the public opinion on androids is negative under every kind of light" you widened your eyes "I didn't mean.. That. I feel something.. good for you." your words weren't enough to fully explain the emotions he made you feel, you looked troubled, you didn't even notice it, but sometimes you stuttered.

Your goal for this personal mission was to make him understand the value of the life he was given, but it became your own crusade to show him your feelings. 

He tilted his head to the side "something good?"  
"uhm.." you carefully took his hand, he didn't react, so you put it on your chest, precisely on your heart. Every movement you decided to make was heavily influenced by your need to stay closer to him.

"you can.. feel my heartbeat, right?" he stared at his hand on your chest and then back at your eyes "it goes faster because of you. It means I like you.." your cheeks were reddish and you felt like your chest was about to explode

"it's a rare reaction, developing a liking for an android." he analytically answered, however he kept his hand there even though you removed yours from the back of his.

You stood there, silent, his face got closer to yours and his lips met the surface of yours engaging in a brief kiss. Your insides were burning " C.. Connor? "

"Humans do that when they like someone, don't they? I hope my calculations are correct."  _calculations._ The sound of that word harmed your already weak heart.   
"so.. You.. Like me?" you carefully asked. 

"certainly not the way you mean it. I do appreciate your body and personality, you're the only one beside Hank who treats me like something more than an android and it surprised me at first."

In spite of your deep sadness mixed with positive emotions towards him, you couldn't suppress a slight chuckle "It's enough for me.." you lied before silence fell, he didn't move "uh.. Connor? You can take that hand off now, I just wanted to make you understand" you said with a soft tone of voice, he calmly moved his hand from your chest to his, you looked at him with awe.

"my heart is synthetic" he looked somehow troubled, you wrapped your hands around him, giving him a brief comforting hug "it doesn't matter what you're composed of, it's who you are that matters. And I assure you, that you are alive." he blinked a few times and took a step back, leaving you confused "I.. If you keep behaving like that with me, I'll have to report or eliminate you"

"what.." you thought he was joking, why was he taking like that now? "what are you talking about?"  
"I can't let you interfere with my system functions, I was ordered not to get too close to you" you stared at him in disbelief, then looked away and sighed "don't you think that maybe you deserve more than taking orders and obeying humans?" you sat down on the couch, crossing your arms once again.

He didn't answer and just looked at you "let's play a game" you said, another one of your crazy yet fascinating ideas came to your mind "I'll be your slave, you can treat me like humans treat androids for three days" your voice instinctively trembled, he was interested in what you were proposing "and then you'll tell me how it felt. If you didn't like it, then I'll leave you alone. If you did like it somehow, I won't leave even though Cyberlife ordered you not to listen to me. Do you accept?" his LED turned yellow "it's.. A weird proposal." it looked like he was analyzing the possible outcomes of your experiment. Something in it fascinated him. "I accept." he said before heading to the door "you're.. an interesting human"

"wait.. Where are you going?" he placed a hand on the doorknob "to Cyberlife"

"stay.. Uhm.." your cheeks turned red and you scratched your neck "stay here for tonight, it's not a problem at all" his LED became red for a moment before turning yellow.

You wondered if he felt threatened by your strange request "no." his back straightened up even more, he adjusted his tie "know your place" he eventually said before leaving. You were left there, thinking about how exciting this game was, your heart didn't agree though, it hurt, you will finally understand how androids feel all the time perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

The game you created wasn't rooting for your feelings, at all. You would like Connor to ask you to kiss him or to have some kind of physical contact with him, but you knew it was quite impossible. It didn't go as planned.

The following morning, you met him at the office as usual, but he didn't even greet you, he ignored you until noon instead "y/n, bring me the PL600 Hearl case" he demanded, waiting for you to get up and go take it

"uhm.. Hearl? I never heard of that case. Is the documentation in the archive?" you naively looked at him, who didn't change expression, he was staring at you from his height "do it" you quickly got up, almost tripping over the chair "I'm not sure which it is-" he beat his right hand on your desk, making you jump, your heartbeat drastically quickened "hey hey, what's happening here?" Hank put a hand on Connor's shoulder "Y/n, what did you do to our android?" his tone was cheerful.

Connor straightened up "she did _nothing_ , Lieutenant" his voice highlighted the world nothing "I saw a mosquito on the desk and tried to catch it" he smiled a bit "I see." Hank chuckled and turned around, sitting at his desk once again.

The android gazed at you "do I have to punish you?" you instantly blushed, his voice was harsh and cruel, his behaviour reminded you of when he interrogated Carlos Ortiz's Android. You didn't answer and ran towards the archive right away.

You came back with three documents about people and androids whose name was Hearl and handed them over to Connor, who took them and stared at you indifferently, but with a certain annoyance, you felt uncomfortable ".. do you need something else?" you asked "these are not the cases I was talking about." he got up with a menacing movement, you shivered, remembering his usual tone and gestures while interrogating deviants, an instant and terrifying turn on.

You hoped he would touch you though, your lips, or body.. Anything, just a little bit would be enough "I'm sorry.. I didn't find any other Hearl" you saw a hand extending quickly towards you, you felt paralysed, but it suddenly stopped when the lieutenant got closer, the hand adjusted your jacket instead, a soft smile on Connor's lips. You shook your sweat off, you were sure he was enjoying it.

"We will talk about it when you get home" he whispered, heading back to his desk.   
You worked the whole day, sometimes trying to stop your hands from shaking, you were both excited and scared. You've never been so scared by him. He was an android, with way more qualities than humans. He could do anything he wanted to.

When you arrived home, someone knocked at the door right after, calling your name, you opened it up, finding the detective right in front of you "oh hello conn-" he didn't let you finish and entered your house "why did you bring me the wrong documentation?" he asked, straight to the point "uh.. I couldn't find the case you were looking for, I already told you"  
"no, you did that on purpose" you felt your chest and your body heat up, you chose not to speak.

"it's a despicable behaviour for a detective like you" he cupped your cheeks with a hand, his lips were only a few inches away from yours, you had your hands on his chest, the desire of feeling his lips was growing inside of you, but he pulled away, turning on his heels and looking around, you were speechless "C-Connor.." you stuttered "I think you just want to touch a human body.. But can't because you don't really know how to touch it.." you swallowed, he leaned against the wall, without saying a word, you approached him and slightly touched the skin of his cheek "is that true?" you asked, curious "a bit perhaps" 

"in this game, you can do whatever you want to me, even kill me if you want to" he lifted his eyebrows "its.. Strange. You're saying irrational things." he stopped "have you been abused during childhood?" you gulped "what? w-why ?" his eyes were locked into yours "when women want to be treated like slaves or scum, they usually experienced some kind of abuse in the past, is that your case?"

"stop analyzing me, it's not my case" you coldly answered. The Android observed how you lost your temper "I know you left home at fifteen. And I know your parents left you in the hospital with a high fever during your childhood without ever checking on you." you lowered your gaze, fidgeting "they were just.. Neglectful.." you sighed, he put a hand on your neck.

"I'll touch you, now" his steady and cold voice, along with his touch startled you "there's no need to say it, you know.." you were stopped by a whimper when he pushed you against the wall, feeling a knee in-between your legs pressing against your clothed entrance, the hand was slightly squeezing your neck "Connor.." you whispered his name and gently caressed his cheek, you noticed that he looked somehow conflicted "you're...restraining yourself, aren't you?"

"killing you would slow down the mission" he said, monotone "don't worry about it, just, don't worry.." you smirked, you were probably underestimating the situation "I'm sure you won't kill me, just do what you want to do" he shook his head "I don't think you understand."

He positioned his lips closer to your ear and lowered his tone of voice "I can feel when I'm touching you, but I don't know.. the consequences of my touch on you, my calculations aren't enough. If I squeezed your neck more, I'd only be able to scan your heartbeat and breathing intensity, not your physical pain nor exactly how much you would manage to resist." he pressed his knee harder, you gulped " am I clear?" you quickly nodded, your face was a red mess, hearing his words made you shiver, but something in your lower half decided to make you even more excited.

You were longing for his lips, he was so close yet so distant, you touched his chest, unbuttoning his blouse, but he stopped you at the last button menacingly tightening the grip on your neck "don't touch me if I don't allow you to"

"but.. I want to feel your skin.. Please.." you moved a bit on his knee, trying to get some friction out of it, the android noticed, you placed your hand on his skin under the blouse, caressing it, then your hand moved to his belt, you looked into his brownish eyes, waiting for him to say something " you want to have sex with an android?" he asked, although it didn't sound like a question, you looked down, his hand which was previously holding your neck went to you chin, lifting your head up "answer"

"I'd very much like to.." you bit your lower lip, your desire was growing "you want an android's dick, don't you, slut-" his voice was cut off by a knock on the door, you cursed inside your head, you really loved how he was behaving.

Connor hold you still for a few seconds before letting you go "it's Hank. Go open the door" you were a mess but tried your best to look normal, Connor adjusted his clothes too and sat down on a chair near the living room table, you opened the door breathing quite heavily, Hank scratched his head "what the hell y/n ? were you ran over by a truck?" you sighed in response "no.. I was.. Uh.. cleaning up"

"we have to go, I can't find the fuckin android and they called because they wanted their android back and couldn't contact him anywa-"

"I'm here, lieutenant" Connor approached the door "what the fuck are you doing here?" he looked at the two of you "don't tell me.." he  stepped outside, then turned around, cursing, then he turned again towards you " if you wanted to fuck an android you could have booked one from the Eden club, it would be more appropriate " hearing that sentence, Connor stepped outside " I was here to talk about our inconvenience at work. I didn't want our relationship to get wasted" you were looking at the android with awe, you loved him, that was for sure now.

"y/n?" you snapped out of your trance "yes?" you widened your eyes at Hank "you'd better not be fucking it. Cyberlife wouldn't be very happy." he almost whispered before getting into his car and waiting for the two of you to get on, which you did after a second of hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your opinions on this, I'm having so much fun writing it ^°^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter..

You all hopped out of Hank's car when you arrived at the office, it was not empty yet, you could see captain Fowler, Gavin and Miller, Hank was picking up documents from his desk "what are you doing?" you asked "we're off the case, I'm bringing the files back to the archive, you'd better free your desk from those documents too" you let your mouth open in surprise "what, is that why you brought me here?" he didn't answer and just headed towards the archive, you looked at Connor "what's happening?"

"tomorrow I have to go back to Cyberlife."

"what.. Why? Didn't you discover where Jericho was after you shot that gir- Android?" he leaned towards you, until his lips were brushing your ear "I'll head to Jericho tomorrow." you were puzzled, you couldn't put the pieces in line "I don't understand, Connor, really, you should explain the situa-"

"you're not allowed to ask questions" he said while caressing your jaw without anyone noticing, his piercing stare traveled right throughout you.

Then he went to the exit and you followed him, abandoning the task you had to complete. Once outside, he was already standing near a taxi, ready to hop in. You wanted to go with him, but someone grabbed your arm, it was Gavin. "I knew you were fucking an android, dickhead." he said, annoying you "I'm.. Not.. What?"

"too noble to actually care for human dicks, huh?"

"Gavin, This subject doesn't concern you." you managed to keep calm and hide your embarrassment "you know.. Fucking androids is worse than zoophilia, you're actually fucking a piece of plastic.."

"well you do it everyday, don't you Gavin? With your sex dolls." your tone became harsh, he widened his eyes "listen to me, you bitch!" he grabbed you by the neck with one hand while he took the gun with the other one, you gasped, it hurt.

Connor suddenly appeared from behind Gavin, disarming the detective and pushing him away from you "I assure you" he began "my _dick_ is bigger than a human's, plus I can last as long as I want to. When I fucked her for the first time, she fainted for the pleasure and pain" he was expressionless while talking to Gavin, emphasizing his words and looking at him directly into the pupils, you were going to explode in that situation, it never happened.. He didn't have sex with you! It was still embarrassing, your cheeks were redder than usual. Gavin stayed silent in disbelief, the android grabbed you by the arm and literally threw you into the taxi.

Then he got in too, you stayed silent, trying not to look at him, then decided to speak up gathering all of your courage "why did you say that? We didn't have.." you swallowed "sex.."  
"I wasn't in the mood to deal with Gavin in any other way" you sighed hearing those words "I see.." you noticed him staring at you "is there something wrong?" you asked and suddenly felt pressure on your stomach, his hand was touching you, exploring the shape of your body "Connor wh-"  
"shut up" there was something different in his voice, it had a note of suffering in it. Or you just imagined it? You obeyed his order.

He touched your ribs, brushing against your breasts, it made you tremble slightly, then he arrived at your face, he softly touched your lips before entering two fingers in your mouth, which you licked and sucked almost on instinct, apparently he did not expect that.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking straight at your mouth, you felt the skin of his fingers being removed, and the skin on his hand disappeared too, your tongue was now playing with a smooth surface, you wore a puzzled expression for a while because of the sudden change of sensation.

Without stopping, you touched the back of his bare hand. At that moment, you really realized that you loved a machine, an android. An artificial being. He looked so human that you almost forgot about it.

Connor pulled out his fingers, still connected to your mouth by a stripe of saliva, you were calmly panting and your legs were pressing against each other trying to get some friction, he took the fingers to his mouth, barely licking them like he usually does to analyze the evidence; you put a hand on your mouth to hide an involuntary moan due to a passing thought. It was an indirect kiss anyway, wasn't it?

Your voice was trembling "I want -" you wanted to tell him how much you needed him, but his cold gaze stopped you, he didn't even ask what you were going to say and silence fell in the vehicle.

The taxi arrived at destination: home again. You didn't know why you were there, Connor didn't say a word and just took you with him. The two of you got in and you closed the door "did you leave something here?" you naively asked him with concern, he strongly grabbed your neck and you felt his lips pressing onto yours, in response your body pressed against his.

His lips were soft and warmer than you expected, his tongue entered your mouth, playing with yours, then you pulled away to breath, a stripe of saliva swinging down your lower lip to your chin, you looked at him with embarrassment, removing the saliva from your skin.

He leaned closer and whispered "you're going to have sex with me" your whole body tensed up, your thoughts were racing in circles, his grip moved to your arm and he brought you into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of smut, sorry if it's a bit violent, but since you're here reading this, it means it doesn't bother you at all I guess! :D

You were thrown onto the bed and landed on its soft black blankets, before you could get up and sit properly, you were assaulted by the android, who placed himself over you, his hands at the sides of your head, his hips in-between your open legs, a wave of heat invested you when you noticed that he was just there, observing you and your body.

You shivered wrapping your legs around his waist, trying to feel him better. He didn't react at first, after analyzing your whole body, he brought his face closer to your left cheek and stayed still with his eyes closed, you noticed it and became worried all of a sudden thanks to one of your improbable passing thoughts "you.. You're not reporting to Cyberlife, right?" he didn't answer "C-Connor that's crazy! I'll be fired and you'll certainly be decommissioned! Connor!" you put your hands on his chest, trying to push him away, to move him somehow, in response he opened his eyes and quietly kissed you on the cheek, which made you calm down, you looked at him " I was running a diagnostic" your eyebrows lifted up "why?"

"I'd rather avoid overheating" his statement made you giggle until you felt his hands unbuttoning your jacket, showing your bra, he looked at it and tilted his head to the side, he then took it off from you along with the jacket, a hand touched your ribs while going up until it reached one of your breasts and cupped it, you gently moaned, his actions were calm and reasoned, his hands cold, probably to keep his system stable "I suppose.. You don't have a sexual drive.." you said while lifting your hips a bit to meet his, it had no effect on him

"I'm a machine. I don't have the instinct to reproduce like animals do" he explained while playing with your breasts, you bit your lower lip feeling his fingers drawing circles on your nipples "then.. Why are you doing this.. With me? If you're not even excited.. " he remained silent. You stared at his deep brown eyes, but a few seconds later you heard the sound of metal of a belt and an unzipping sound, you looked down and noticed that he was unzipping his trousers, you instantly blushed "you're asking too many questions" he said "it's time to make you unable to talk.. " the last sentence hid a lower tone, he removed your trousers and underwear, leaving you naked while he was still fully dressed "can't you.. Take your clothes off to-" he kissed you before you could finish your sentence, you felt his tongue entering your mouth, you arched your hips and felt the tip of his penis brushing against your wet entrance, you wanted to touch his neck, his face, everything, at that moment you noticed that his hands were strongly pushing your wrists against the bed, you wanted to hold his hands, but he preferred to maintain his incredibly strong grip on your wrists. 

Suddenly, he entered you with a rough thrust, his hips completely meeting yours, a loud moan escaped your lips and he was obliged to part the kiss.

He looked indifferent, his eyes were a little bit wider, but he looked so calm and imperturbable. You wanted to have all of him for you. Each thrust made you moan, he bended over to reach your ear "I like this sound" he whispered, you knew that your body was overheating, his left hand moved to your neck, squeezing it tightly. His LED turned yellow. Your now free hand slightly grabbed his wrist, your strength was nothing compared to his, and now you were there, in his hands. He had the power to do whatever he wanted. 

You were over your limits, he kissed you once while you were moaning his name, his right hand left your other wrist too and placed itself on your waist, keeping you still, you felt his soft voice again "this is going to hurt" he said, but all you heard was the last word and a burning sensations all over your body, both your hands were grabbing the wrist of the arm that was squeezing your throat now.

His grip tightened more than you expected leaving you almost breathless, the light on his temple was now a glowing red, you managed to let out a loud trembling moan while cumming under him, a hot liquid pouring into your insides, making you instinctively press yourself against his penis to feel his full length. You felt like fainting, but he freed your throat, allowing you to take deep breaths.

You found yourself panting quite fast, he softly kissed you on the neck and lips, without pulling out he kept observing your twitching body with curiosity. "I've never seen the reaction of a human female to sex from this distance until now, it's.. fascinating" your heartbeat didn't allow you to hear properly what he was saying "I.. I love you, Connor.." you mumbled, he didn't answer. Your eyes decided to close and you suddenly fell asleep.

 

The following morning, you woke up tucked in the blanket, wearing a pyjama, you looked around, no one was apparently there "did I.. Did I dream it?" you blushed "it seemed so real.." then you shook your head "N-no, it must have been real.." your heart started beating faster as you got up from bed, your legs were trembling and barely kept you up, you felt your muscles stiff. 

Your wrists and neck hurt a lot, so you looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, you slightly touched your bruises "ouch.. It.. It wasn't a dream then.." his words echoed in your head _this is going to hurt_ , you sighed "it really did hurt.." your thoughts shifted to how much that android turned you on, then the thought quickly left your mind, substituted by shame and guilt "what the hell did I do!? I shouldn't have done that, I -" you panicked, the phone rang and you hurried to it, picking it up, resuming your composure "uh.. Hello?" you asked

"where the hell are you? You're late!" it was Hank "I'm sorry! I'll get ready and I'll be there as soon as po-" he hung up on you.

You were about to get ready but how could you go to work with those bruises? You couldn't. You should call in sick.

You headed to the kitchen to check if everything was in order. Connor wasn't there anymore. Suddenly you remembered.. He said he was going to Jericho.. You couldn't leave him alone. 

You quickly left a message at the Department saying that you were sick before dressing up and heading to the harbor where Connor mentioned the freighter Jericho was.

Once there, you easily got in, security wasn't strict since no human should know its location. 


	5. Chapter 5

While looking around you accidentally bumped against an android, an AX400 model that you often saw in shops, she was blonde and was holding the hand of a little girl, you didn't know whether she was human or not. You smiled at them "sorry!" you apologized, she quickly nodded and disappeared among the crowd.

You tried locating Connor more than once, but you couldn't, the insides of the freighter were too crowded, so you decided to go up the stairs.

Another android in a bad shape blocked you, her skin was orange and her eyes chromium "head to the captain's cabin. He's there." you were surprised by her advice, but couldn't hide a smile. You hurried up to your destination. 

You entered the cabin almost falling in, Connor was aiming the gun at the deviants' leader "Connor !" you said "don't do it please!" he didn't even look at you, but Markus did "who are you?" he immediately asked. Silence. Then he spoke again "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for him.. I was afraid he might get killed" you got closer to Connor "quite unusual to see a human loving an android. Is it mutual?" he asked quite curious, Connor stayed silent, staring at his target , you smiled and wondered how he could have guessed your true nature "it isn't. It's okay though." you put a hand on Connor's gun, trying to convince him to drop it.

His eyes shifted to you for a brief moment which Markus took advantage of by attacking Connor and disarming him, in a flash he fled out of the cabin and locked the two of you inside" shit!" Connor was losing his temper" it's your fault I didn't accomplish my mission"he said "did you confirm Jericho's location to Cyberlife?" you asked, worried 

"I'm going to do it now"

"you can't do it! Please.. They will kill you knowing that you failed.." sadness in your eyes. He clenched his teeth "I will end this next time." his behaviour was even colder than usual. He scanned the area "we got to get out of here" you said, but he already broke a big glass window, jumping out.

The jump was too high for you, your legs would break, plus there still were pieces of sharp glass on the edge, you looked down, Connor looked up for a moment instead, before turning on his heels and starting to walk towards the end of the ship, he was going to dive into the sea.

Your heart ached at the sight of him not caring about you. "now or never" you said to yourself before jumping out of the window. You thought you were going to die or, at least , to break some of your bones, but two strong arms caught you "my job is to keep humans safe. You had a 23% of possibilities of surviving the fall" even though he was a machine and probably nothing more, you loved him and were grateful for his existence. You heart warmed up. 

During the way home you noticed that your arm was bleeding, the glass cut your skin, the injury wasn't too deep, but it didn't want to stop bleeding. Inside a taxi, Connor used a piece of his brown jacket to stop it at least a bit "its nothing dangerous" he assured. The travel was silent, you were to tired to say something.

You arrived at Hank's house because Connor said that you couldn't be left alone with a bleeding wound and you didn't want to go to the hospital. Hank opened up after the android rang the doorbell for about four times. It was afternoon "what the hell, y/n ? And.. Connor ? What the fuck are you wearing?"

"there's no time to explain, lieutenant" he pushed you inside "she's bleeding, help her. I'll substitute you for today at the precinct" and Connor disappeared inside the taxi once again.

"what the hell.. I have to go back to the precinct in a few hours!" Hank closed the door and looked at you "I'm sorry Hank.. I'm not so good.. " he sighed, frustrated "I have a medical kit to use. Don't move, sit on the couch. You'll have to tell me what happened."

Time passed.   
After a few hours of medications and talk, Hank sighed loudly "so.. Yesterday he told you that he would have gone to Jericho today?"  
You nodded "and what was he doing at your house during the night?"

"we were talking about the cases!" you almost shouted, he looked at you "what about the bruises on your neck and wrists?"  
"in Jericho I had to fight some deviants and.."  
"listen" he got up "I may be old, but I'm a detective. The neck shows signs of strangulation and not a quick one, but okay, you could be right about it.  
The wrists have been held for way more than a few seconds and fights are too quick for that kind of bruises." you lowered your look in embarrassment, silence.

" alright.. You were fucking an android "he made you snap " I wasn't! "you winched for your quick movement. Hank inhaled deeply and headed to the kitchen " I think you need a glass of water, I may be wrong, you know. " he came back and gave it to you." You might just have been cuddling and not fucking. he looks like an android who's not really good at fucking anyway, he's so goofy and stupid that-"  
"that's not true! he is good-" you bit your tongue. Fuck.

Hank giggled and didn't bring the subject up again.

He gave you a pat on the head before taking the empty glass and putting it back into the dishwasher. 


	6. Chapter 6

Without even noticing how tired you were, you fell asleep at Hank's.

During the night you heard Connor entering the house, you woke up, but decided to pretend that you were still sleeping. 

Connor was standing next to the door, speaking with Hank "again, Connor, you really are irresponsible when we're talking about humans"

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, the mission always has the priority"

"she could have died, dammit" Hank looked at you to see if he woke you up by being so loud, then sighed. "you have a relationship with her, don't you" Connor tilted his head to the side "a relationship between an android and a human would be abs-"

"you _had_ a sexual intercourse with her, Connor, you can't deny it. I saw the bruises too" the lieutenant grabbed Connor by the collar, Connor didn't answer at first "does it make you angry.. Lieutenant?" his tone was a bit teasing, Hank freed him and turned away "I shall remind you that she's not your daughter" he added  "well I know that! But I feel the need to protect her from assholes anyway, be them made of flesh or plastic!"

Connor looked at you "why do you have to hurt her like that? She's already been through a lot by her own" Hank was absolutely stressed by your relationship with the android. 

"if you mean physically, lieutenant, I know she would have liked it and I kind of.. liked it too, it was some kind of game-" Hank shushed him "no. I mean emotionally"

"emotionally?" Connor genuinely questioned "she loves you, Connor. You may be synthetic, but she loves you. You tricked her into loving you and for what? So that your mission can be better accomplished? I don't understand, really" Hank sat down on a chair and opened a beer bottle "I didn't do it to.. Hurt her"  
"then why.." the lieutenant sipped the alcohol "I.." Connor stuttered, Hank didn't miss it "Mh?"  
"I don't know, lieutenant. It was probably just a consequence of her previous behaviour, I knew she would have been glad to experience it and that it would have improved our partnershi-"

"shut the fuck up Connor." the man gestured towards you "bring her home" the android didn't say a word. He pressed his lips together and took you bridal style. He eventually brought you home.

You fell asleep again on the vehicle, but at home you woke up again and felt him placing you onto the bed, taking your shoes and clothes off, leaving you with just your sweatshirt and pants on, he took a pyjama and came back from the wardrobe.

You felt pressure on the bed near you, but everything fell silent. You didn't open your eyes.

A hand traced your neck and chest, until it arrived at your hips. He moved his hand under your sweatshirt, slightly touching your skin. You could tell his weight was disposed differently, he was over you now, you probably blushed, luckily it was dark.

A finger caressed your lips while the other hand entered your pants. You were putting a great effort into staying calm, you winched slightly and hoped he didn't notice. 

He teased your clitoris, but soon retreated. Your chest was half facing the bed, he carefully moved you completely face down. You didn't hear anything for a while and entered some kind of trance, half asleep until you felt your pants being moved from the way and a slight, pleasant pressure on your entrance.

Connor's body was bending over you, you could sense his figure over your back, he kissed the side of your neck "I'm sorry, y/n. But I know you're not sleeping." before you could say anything, you arched your back feeling the android penetrating you with strength, you almost shouted his name, It quickly transformed into a loud and long moan, you could feel him inside you, your waist pressing against the source of pleasure "I found out about more positions to try. I suppose you will like this." he started thrusting inside of you.

The pleasure was overwhelming, probably because you were half asleep before he entered you, it was completely unexpected. You wondered if it had been a good idea to let him discover the world of sex.. It influenced him too much perhaps? 

This time his talking didn't let you relax even for a second. The stimulus, both vocal and physical, never ended. He angrily trusted into you stopping with his full length completely inside, you moaned, arching your back more under him and even though he was staying still now, you couldn't help but let moans escape or attempt to hold them in.

His cheek was almost brushing against yours "it's curious how a human female's vagina _tightens_.. " he emphasized the last word, pressing himself against you, you were twitching now and moaned again "..around an android's penis." he sighed, but it was evident that it was a fake and ironic sigh

"reproduction instinct.. I'd like to learn more about it" he started thrusting again, harder, holding you down with a hand pressed on the back of your neck. "Connor.." you moaned his name until you felt your insides squeezing and wrapping around him, a shivering impulse running throughout your body, you got a good grip of the blanket while you were cumming along with Connor.

His hot liquid spilling in your abdomen, you could barely feel him gently biting and kissing your neck during the act, like a predator with the prey. You were panting, your body relaxed under Connor's body pressure, he pulled out and you let yourself fall down on the blanket. You felt weak and didn't have the strength to put something else on, you closed your eyes and fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning you didn't expect to wake up in his arms. He was sitting on your bed, with his back pressed against the wall while you had your head on his chest and his left arm around your body.

You sweetly brushed your cheek against his chest and looked at him, giving a kiss to his jaw, he looked at you without saying anything "Uhm.. Connor.. Why did you.."

" _fuck you_ again?" he said with a tone of voice that fought against his words, you widened your eyes with embarrassment "don't talk like that, silly.. It's not that every girl likes when a guy is so vulgar.." the corners of his mouth slightly lifted up, like he was enjoying it. Silence until you spoke again

".. so, why?"

"because I wanted to"

"that's not part of your program.."

"you are not part of my program"

Your heart skipped a bit and you put yourself on him with your legs at the sides of his hips, you kissed him, but he didn't reciprocate the kiss, just stared at you. Then you did it again. Nothing.

"Connor ?"

"I don't remember giving you the permission to kiss me." you growled at his answer "I just want to.. The game has almost ended anyway.." you gently put your lips on his neck, giving it a kiss and a lick while unbuttoning his shirt.

You wanted him, again. He was worse than a drug.

An arm made you slide on your side, landing on the bed, next thing you saw was the back of his standing figure " you took this game too seriously.."

"I am just.. Liking it." and he disappeared through the door of your room. You heard your house door being opened and closed.

You sighed and couldn't help but think about last night, your memories were a bit blurred until the moment you felt him inside, it definitely woke you up.

You wondered why he became quite obsessed with sexual intercourses, he was an android, a machine.

A machine that didn't even love you back.

Your heart ached for a moment and you got up, ready for work.

 

At the precinct, you noticed Hank arguing with the FBI agent Perkins, you eavesdropped the conversation on purpose from behind a wall

"What the fuck Perkins? We already have an asshole here, he's called Gavin, we don't need another"

"I was asked by Cyberlife to stay here for a week as a witness"

"a witness of what?"

"your behaviour towards androids and how you handle their cases" Hank grunted "this makes no sense, Jeffrey!" The angry lieutenant headed to the captain's office.

You appeared from behind the wall and went to your desk like nothing happened.

Connor was standing next to his terminal, perhaps thinking about something "Connor" you cautiously approached him "are you going back to.. To.. Cyberlife ?" he looked at you "Cyberlife doesn't want me back" you were surprised at first, but then your thoughts went to the possibility of him being deactivated "but-"

"last night the deviants' protest took place. Cyberlife knows about my failure to prevent it. I will be shut down in a few days" you whimpered "W.. What?" tears forming at the corners of your eyes "this can't be.." he kept observing your reaction wearing no expression, you took a glimpse of Hank angrily going back to his desk and stopped him "Hank. Listen, con-"

"I don't want to know a fucking thing about anything now." he smashed a fist on his desk "Hank!" you touched his shoulder "Connor is going to be shut down!" he stopped "what did you say?"

You ignored it, he heard it well. "what can I do?"

"Cyberlife is too strong, even now that the president proclaimed the state of peace between humans and androids.." you shook him by the jacket "there must be a way!" he sighed

"well.. You should go back to Kamski then..he's the only one I suppose" hearing that name made you remember the time when Connor shot Chloe, the memory made you shiver, but it was the only way.

You took Connor by the arm and brought him with you outside of the precinct "I'm never working lately.." you mumbled, suddenly the android stopped on the sidewalk "what are you doing?"

"bringing you to Kamski. I want to convince him to free you from Cyberlife" he was determined not to let you do it "It's not you who decides, it's me." you rolled your eyes "Connor, there's no time for that stupid game.."

He crossed his arms "I'm not following the game anymore. I liked it, now I just decided to keep being like this." you felt like your own plan revolted against you.

"Connor.. If you don't come you'll die.." you tried to convince him, but he didn't flinch. He looked at you while you entered the cab you called "I'll go alone then. I'll find a way to help you" the doors closed.

You rang the bell of Kamski's door, Chloe opened up "I'm detective y/n, I'm sure Mr Kamski remembers me. I came with my partner Con-" you were interrupted by the sight of the owner in the back of the room

"Chloe, let her inside." she obeyed and you got in, he was wearing his usual robe "come, make yourself at home" he lead you to the pool room and looked out of the huge glass window "Mr Kamski.." you began, while walking until you were just a few steps away from him "you remember Connor, the.. The RK800, don't you ?"

"how could I forget?" his voice made you shiver more than ever, he was colder than a machine, he behaved like a machine, but he wasn't a machine.

"he's going to be shut down by Cyberlife.. I need you to free him from them, he's not their slave!"

"I heard.." he turned around to face you "that Connor series was.. Decommissioned. They created a new prototype, a.. Rk900 if my memory is right." His voice let you understand that he perfectly knew everything

"please.. Mr Kamski.." you begged, his eyes sparkled "well.. I want something in return." you gulped, but it was expected "I'm willing to do anything you want, just save him.." you watched him sit down on his armchair

"you will have to pass some time with me" your body started trembling, his voice running through your bones "I don't understand, sir.. Why would you want to spend time with me when you have these.. Perfect androids?" your voice was trembling too "no need no worry, dear." he sighed "I just want to ask you and that android some questions. Now. Where's the android?" you searched for your cellphone in your pocket, but didn't find it

"Mr Kamski.. Can I.. Can I borrow your phone for a moment? I have to make a call, he isn't here right now.." he clicked his tongue "Chloe, give her my phone" a RT600 android handed you a flat and incredibly modern cellphone, you had no idea how to use it, it was a model you never saw anywhere before ".. Sir? I.. I never saw this model.." he got up.

You swallowed hard, feeling him next to you, touching icons on the screen. His presence made you uncomfortable, you felt unsafe. It was a different kind of being unsafe from the sensation you have with Connor around " there" he said "write the number and it'll automatically make the call" you did as you were told, smiled and went back to the previous room to have some privacy, a rude voice spoke "who the fuck is this?"

"Hank! I'm y/n, can you take Connor here?"

"here where?"

"at Kamski's"

"jesus fucking christ.. You did what I told you"

"yes, please hurry"

"that android won't fucking move-" you hung up on him and exhaled deeply before turning around. You bumped into Kamski "oh! I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here.." you blushed for the embarrassment, he probably heard all the shouting.

He didn't answer, his gaze made you feel even more uncomfortable "I'm sorry to waste your time" you gave him his phone back " but we'll have to wait a bit before Connor comes her-"

"well, let me ask you those questions then, I don't like to waste my time." he interrupted you with such ease that you remained surprised. The two of you came back to the other room and sat down on the armchairs "talk about your relationship with the android" he asked, _no_ , demanded "I'm.. We are.." you looked around for help "we had some.. Close contact"

"explain further" his monotone voice irritated you, but the subject embarrassed you instead "uhm.." even though you made a deal, you weren't sure about it. 

"a deal is a deal" he stated, probably knowing what you were thinking about, you inhaled deeply "we had.. Sex.. A few times.." he sipped his drink and gestured you to go on "I fell in love with him.."

"what's his behaviour? He wasn't programmed to have sexual intercourses" you adjusted in your seat, you felt naked

".. We started by playing a game. A kind of.. Deviated game.. Where I am the slave and he is the master. I did it because I wanted to make him understand that he can like things.. Because he is alive. I also wanted to understand what being a deviant abused by its owner feels like.. "you blushed at the sound of your words, it must have sounded perverted to Kamski

"but this game now turned out a reality. He said he liked it, I obtained what I wanted. However now.. He is always like that, cruel. And I don't know if it's just a choice or if it's because he's a machine or.. I don't know anything anymore." silence.

He didn't say anything, so you added some details" he emotionally and.. Physically hurts me, but I like-" you felt like you were talking to a psychiatrist, Kamski giggled "an android that enjoyed a game so much to make it a reality.. It's a very human reaction, fascinating" the doorbell rang "Connor?" you got up. Hank and Connor entered the room, Connor's LED was yellow "you'll have to thank me for this" Hank said, he observed Kamski and pointed at the previous room "I'll wait at the entrance"

You moved Connor pushing him by his back "so, what do you have to do?" you asked, he got closer with his weird cellphone in hand and started doing things with it. You noticed Connor blinking quickly, his LED glowing red. You got scared for a second before seeing him come back to normal, Kamski put his cellphone into the pocket

"done. They have no power on him now." he stated "our questions, however, are not over" he finished "questions?" asked Connor "why did you have sex with this human?" Kamski looked straight at Connor, you jumped, suddenly blushing "I wanted to improve our partnership, I knew she would have liked me and developed a liking to me. Missions could be better accomplished."

"when was your last intercourse?"

"yesterday." you couldn't stand that conversation "can I.. Can I go back to keep Hank company?" the owner threw a paralyzing glare at you "no, I'd rather not" you slowly nodded in response, fidgeting with your fingers

"how did it happen?" he addressed to the android again "she was pretending to be asleep, I brought her home from the lieutenant's house and undressed her to put the pyjama on her" you could feel your heart beating inside your ears, Connor kept going, you were hoping he would stop "I knew it would be interesting to have a sexual intercourse with her while she was half asleep, I found out from our first intercourse, that I'm very interested in human reactions to sex and other stimuli." Kamski was listening very carefully "she's like a Guinea pig for you then" you didn't know if it was a question or a statement "did you like it on a cognitive or emotional level?"

"I liked watching her reactions to what I do" this time, Kamski didn't say anything, he just smirked and turned around "I'm done. Good luck out there. Cyberlife won't be happy." you thanked him and ran back to Hank with Connor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the beginning of this story, this is an experiment, and if you're here reading this, you are ready to face what's coming, I'm sorry :')

While heading to your desk in the DPD, it was hard for you to get rid of the thought that Connor didn't have a home anymore.

Cyberlife was more like a cage, but the only one he knew of. The Android said that he would stay at the precinct for the night from then on, but now he wasn't working for the company anymore and captain Fowler couldn't keep him working there for legal reasons.

So you decided to talk to him "Captain" you said, entering his office "I need a favour"

"listen" he said with a unusual compassionate tone "you and Hank are alway creating problems here, but you're good detectives, you're the core of our department. I'll try to help your android there, but I don't really know what will happen." your eyes widened, he already knew what you were going to ask

"thank you! I need to know if he can stay here though, work with us.." the captain stopped writing at his computer and placed a elbow on the desk "they're sending a new model. And that one will stay until new laws for androids from the President will be approved  It will take way more than a month, so prepare yourself because your friend can't stay here with the other model around."

"another model?" suddenly, Kamski's words popped up in your mind, he talked about another model too, an upgraded RK800.

"and.. After these laws get approved.. He can come back and normally work with us?" captain Fowler nodded and gestured you to get out of the office while picking up a call.

You went to Connor who was waiting near the interrogation room "you can't stay here until the laws for androids are approved, Cyberlife is sending a new model." you sighed and Connor looked at you "I'm aware of it. I'll be staying at Hank's then, I'm sure he'll agree." you secretly touched his hand

"don't you.. Don't you want to stay with me?" your voice was showing a mix of emotions and hope, he pressed his lips together "no." his hand slipped away from your weak grip and you watched him heading to Hank and starting a conversation with him.

Who knew what was going on in his head? He was just confused perhaps.

Just confused..

 

That night he was going to go home with Hank, but you were determined not to let it happen, you had to seriously talk to him.

"Hank" you said whispering "please, tell him that tonight you can't host him, Hank!" you gestured with your lips, hoping he would understand. You heard a loud sigh "Connor, I'm sorry, but tonight you'll have to stay with y/n. I have.. Uh.. An appointment with Miller" Miller, who was present, lifted his eyebrows up and you gestured at him too "y-yes, there's a party at Jimmy's" he stuttered "I can come. I won't cause any problem"

"fuck off Connor, you don't really get along with Gavin and Perkins so, stay with her, it's an order" the lieutenant grabbed Miller by the arm and they both awkwardly got out.

"seems like.. You have to stay with me tonight" you told him, getting closer. His expression disappointed you, he looked annoyed.

The two of you headed home, but before you could open the door, you were slammed against it, your breasts pressed to its surface, hurting, Connor's body was keeping you in place.

"Connor wait! Whatever.. Whatever you want to do, just let's go inside, Connor, let's go inside" you quickly repeated. You didn't live in a crowded district, but you wouldn't want to risk it.

You could feel his waist pushing, like he wanted to enter you right there right now.

"Connor, it's dangerous here, let me.. Let me open the door.." you moaned at the feeling of his hand entering your pants from your front side, one of his fingers was teasing your entrance, you were going to lose your ability to think straight.

Hands shaking, you finally managed to unlock the door and get in, the Android's hand moved away and pushed you inside, he closed the door.

Blushing, you gave him a kiss and again, like the last time, he didn't reciprocate.

"you probably don't understand the situation you're in. You can't decide anything." his words were of a sharp cruelty.

He took a step towards you, then another, making you take a step back at each of his until you touched the wall behind you, he had removed his tie, his icy stare made you shiver, he didn't even care about increasing his body temperature.

"I want to make you understand who's the master here" he said while taking your jacket off you "..connor" you chuckled "it was just a game.. A game! It has ended, there's no need to be like that anymore"

"are you scared?" he asked you with a whisper, his right hand tracing your jawline "I am not.. Scared" it was a lie. You felt scared, but also excited, you knew he was objectively dangerous for various reasons. You loved it, but your legs were shaking.

You felt his fingers brushing against your cheeks and lips, he made you open your mouth and pressed your tongue down under his finger, a dangerous thought crossed your mind.

You were enjoying it, yes, but what would happen if.. You made him angry?

You well realized that his LED was now yellow, it could turn red, he could get violent, horny, or simply colder, you didn't know how it worked, but your need to find it out was endless. 

You bit his finger too hard, some blue blood dirtied your lips, he removed his finger from there and severely looked at you.

"you.. Are too much of a tease. You're endangering yourself." again, you heard a note of sorrow in his words, a slap came down to your cheek, you didn't have time to realize it because he already took a good grip of your neck, squeezing it with some kind of indecipherable emotion, his LED was glowing red and you couldn't breathe, you were suffocating.

It hurt you so much that you didn't even know it was possible, tears slowly falling down your cheeks, when you were going to faint, he let go and you fell to the ground, grasping for air.

Connor looked at his hands, expressionless, then at you and your bruised neck wet with some thirium, he kneeled down, observing your status, you coughed a little and inhaled deeply, desperately, you could still feel his hands squeezing your throat and you were terrified.

During your apparent recover, Connor kissed you, inserting his tongue, your heart was exploding and you were almost drowning in tears, his cold lips scared you too. 

Now everything, every movement he made, had you shivering in fear, that's what he was capable of and you didn't even know if he was well aware of its effect on a human like you.

 He deepened the kiss, his slimy tongue was avidly playing with yours, it reminded you of a snake. You desperately tried to push him away for you had difficulties in breathing from the previous choking and the long kiss.

He finally pulled away. 

After ten or fifteen minutes of recover, you still didn't feel good. Connor was standing there, watching you. 

His LED came back to blue and he kneeled down beside you again, you were sitting with your back to the wall and he did the same. 

His hand made you turn your head to face him, you swallowed hard, feeling his fingers caressing your cheeks made you shiver. 

The problem was that you looked at him and you saw perfection like you always did. You still loved him. You licked his cheek and lips stained by some drops of thirium "why did you do.. This?" your voice was barely audible, he gently touched your neck and your heart started beating faster, something that you didn't want to hear was yelling at you, saying that you should go away.

"I wanted to see your reaction to it, I told you.." he closed his eyes "I told you I could be dangerous for your health"

"well, I'm still alive" you joked, he didn't answer. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogues and information here.  
> And about the rest..  
> I'm sorry >~>

The night was going to be a long one.

You got up with Connor's help and lied on the bed, with your head on three pillows since your neck hurt too much to sleep with one. You were tired, but sleep didn't want to come.

Connor was sitting next to you, his yellow LED was easily visible.  
You suddenly felt his touch on your neck, again, gently, at that point you sat properly with your lower back against the pillows, facing the android "Connor I.." you started "I shouldn't have proposed this stupid game to you.. And you shouldn't have accepted. It's crazy.." you felt tears at the corners of your eyes, your heart was aching without a precise reason

"and.. I shouldn't have had sex with you in the first place! It was wrong.." you were mainly talking to yourself now "you weren't programmed for these kind of things, I made your system go haywire.. " you slightly touched his neck with two fingers too, feeling the pleasant sensation that his skin gave you

"My system.. I understand what you mean. Since I wasn't programmed for this, I learned about it through your game and it recorded the first information I received. It's possible." you nodded in the darkness of your room "I can't change this anymore, y/n, However, you can have someone reset me"

Reset him? Never, you didn't want to lose the true Connor. You didn't want a new one.   
You shook your head "never.."

"I could kill you" he firmly stated, his newfound self doubts destabilised you. No answer came out of your mouth, but you got closer, kneeling on the sheets

"honestly, Connor. Why do you do these things to.. Me?"

"I want to know.." his voice showed signs of trouble "what is it that you want to know?" you questioned "I wanted to know what.. What your.." he couldn't finish the sentence and you wanted to understand why "what is it, Connor? Tell me" you insisted, holding his hand, his LED turned red.

He put a hand on your cheek, caressing it with his thumb " I want to see how you react to what I do. If I am gentle, I know what your reaction is." he gave you a brief kiss "if I am rude and violent.. Your reactions always change and I need them, I need to see them, I want to understand everything about humans" you were getting scared again, but you didn't mind it that much

"why?"

"I.. like to see your body convulsing, twitching, agitating because I did something.." the android put his head in the arc of your neck and pressed his lips onto it, hurting you mostly because of the bruises, you clenched your teeth in pain.

He softly pushed you onto the bed and, even though you felt more pain than pleasure, you let him kiss your skin. A hand traveled to his hair and the back of his neck, caressing him "it hurts, Connor.." you said with a feeble voice, you whimpered at another sharp pain due to a bite, he probably felt your body trembling.

"you only learned this kind of love, I'm sorry I taught you this.."

Everything was clear now, it was your fault. You made him deviate from his programming in that way. 

He came to your lips, giving you a kiss "there's something wrong.." he whispered, you sighed "it's me, probably.."

"it's not you." the android put a hand on your chest, on the area of your heart. "I like to feel this.. beating. I want you to stay alive.." he sounded conflicted, was he experiencing guilt for the first time? Or something else? 

"listen, Connor.. I won't die. You see? You didn't kill me. You told me your system doesn't allow you to harm a human. In this weird case I gave you permission even to kill me, at the beginning, but I..know that you won't" you inhaled deeply, he was listening

"I've been a detective for years.. But I've never really been in a certain life threatening situation. With you is.. Different.." you swallowed hard, he lied down on the bed next to you, relaxing "there was no escape to your threat, it depended just on your choice. You could have killed me, you didn't." you forced a smirk on your face that he probably scanned.

"I just want to.. Have you.." he sounded a bit scared, scared of his capabilities and his deviating desires. 

You crawled, placing yourself onto him, sitting with your legs at the sides of his hips, he decided to sit straight and to give you a sweet kiss on your chest, you could feel the bulge of his pants from under you, it sent a shiver down your spine. Your genitals were now in touch through the tissues of your clothes.

"Connor can I ask you something embarrassing?"

"yes"

"how is it that you.. Get an erection? It's a very human reaction.." you asked it mainly because you wanted to know, but also to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"I can direct the thirium in my body towards those parts that have less blue blood in them, like fingers and genitals. When you bit me and some drops of thirium stained your soft lips, it was because I was starting to heat it up. To obtain that result the circulation of the warm blood around my synthetic heart, must circulate faster and influence the cold blood. When I get an erection is because I believe it will become functional in a few minutes or to let you see that I like what's happening or what I'm seeing." his description was intriguing, at that point, you wanted to know more, you weren't going to sleep anyway. You noticed that he called your lips soft, it somehow warmed up your aching chest and relieved your pain

"and what is it that you liked now?" 

"You" his answer made you chuckle, you started taking off his tie and unbuttoning his blouse right after

" what about your.. semen? " you asked with a teasing voice. That voice again, inside of you, was telling you to go away because he was dangerous and again, you didn't want to listen to it

You got easily excited, maybe because he was sexy, maybe just to cope with the pain he inflicted you.

He observed you without doing anything "it's not semen. It's a compound that originates from the remaining amount of thirium that is damaged or isn't used for the correct functionality of any of my components." 

While finishing with his blouse, the thought of his compound's colour crossed your mind "what colour is it?" you curiously asked while starting to remove his belt, he took off his jacket on his own. While explaining his functions, Connor's voice became more teasing.

"it usually depends on what's left of the thirium that it originates from, if it's a residue of the blue blood carrying impulses or communications, it would be transparent or slightly white. If it was previously needed to make other parts work, like biocomponents for example, it would be light blue or blue." You gulped.

"so that's what you shoot inside of me every time.. Urine and blood?" you joked while pressing your body onto the bulge of his trousers, biting your lower lip "in an android's vocabulary.. Yes. That would be it."

"is it you who decides when to.. cum?"

"Yes. I evaluate when you're going to have an orgasm so that I can ejaculate when it's needed." the darkness hid your blushing cheeks "and.. How many times can you cum? How much of it can you spill?" your voice was shaking because of your pounding heart

"it depends on the quantity of discarded liquid." he closed his eyes and his yellow LED started intermittently glowing. Then he opened his eyes "I estimate that I can ejaculate 123 times, this result will most certainly change in the following hours."

"a...and.. You can decide how much substance you want to get rid of?"

"Yes, of course. I usually decide to spill 10ml, I can also choose the intensity of the ejaculation" you trembled slightly, his voice went to a lower tone, he was feeling your pressure on his clothed penis. He put a hand on your left breast pinching your nipple, you flinched "your nipple is erected" he stated " how is it possible for you to get excited because of scientific talk?" his voice was hiding something

"how.. How is it that you don't need to urinate if you have this large quantity of discarded liquid?" you ignored his question, the conversation was too fascinating to let it be interrupted by his interests in humans, or that's what you thought. 

"my body is programmed to get rid of it by recycling it or by producing artificial sweat and every kind of secretion that my body needs, Artificial tears and saliva too, for example."

You stared at his body, its shape was that of a fit young man, you easily unzipped his trousers " Connor.. Does your artificial sperm have any consequences on a human body?" you had your hands on his hips and your lips were almost brushing against his

"the only effect it can have is an increasing in sexual arousal, mostly in females, since thirium is effective on hormones" he stopped for a moment, whispering in your ear "now that I think about it.. You could be more aroused now because you received it a few times already. It can be addictive, be it smoked, ingested or just _received_ in your body. " he pointed at your abdomen while saying the last part. His whispered words hit you right in your lower half, you held in a moan due to it.

"take your trousers and pants off now" he ordered, you whimpered at his harshness, but obeyed. You tossed them aside and put yourself in place over his erected penis, the tip was brushing against your entrance, you never desired anything so much. Perhaps it really was addictive.

You brushed your entrance a bit against the side of his penis too, holding in soft moans "the liquid of the androids created for sex is different, theirs is a non-addictive substance, its colour is white and it's very similar to human sperm without impregnating qualities" he gave you a soft kiss on the lips "you can't deny you're addicted" he pressed your hips down, making his penis enter you completely, you intensively moaned feeling it sliding inside of you. 

"you could.. even spill your semen now.?" you asked, breathing loudly, almost shaking "I could, yes. But I don't want to. You have to earn it by working hard."

At his words you started going up and down his length, moaning. It suddenly touched a good spot that made you moan even more. Connor didn't look satisfied though.

He made you roll on your side and pinned you against the bed, his penis still inside of you. The usual hand came to your throat, making you tremble as the memory of what previously happened crossed your mind. You were reminded of that feeling of near-death and the sensation of impotence that terrified you.

Connor looked intrigued by your reaction, his hand slid, a thumb under your chin and the rest on the side of your fragile neck, he started kissing your now exposed part.

Every now and then he thrust into you with strength, your desire was growing, but it was not you who held the power to decide. 

His hand came back in place and, after a thrust you felt some liquid being spilled inside of you, it made you moan and convulse without any apparent reason "15 ml" he told you before placing a kiss on your lips "next time you'll have more.. Your reaction is the definitive proof that you are indeed addicted to it."

the android kept strongly thrusting inside of you "it's very rare for an android with no sexual programming, to have sex with a human female, mainly because of the dangerously addictive properties of our semen, if you want to call it like that." a smirk appeared on his face "mine is even more addictive and dangerous for you since, being a RK prototype, I'm equipped with a stronger type of thirium."

"stop.." you said between two moans "stop calling me a human female.."

He strengthened his grip, your wounds hurt and you whimpered in pain and pleasure "please..Connor!" you didn't know why you were begging. It could be because of the pain or because you wanted him to give you his apparently addictive substance "is that not what you are? A human female.." you felt his other hand inserting a finger inside of you, while you were holding the wrist of the squeezing hand on your throat "..who follows a primitive instinct that tells her to have constant sex with an android because she wants his semen _so much_ "

He made you arch your hips under him, so that he was now thrusting into you from above, your shivering legs wrapped around his waist "Connor!" you couldn't think straight

"how much is it that you want?" he asked, removing his finger from you and giving it a lick before inserting it in your mouth "20 ml? 30ml? 300ml?" he watched you lick his finger before removing it "I bet you'd like to be filled with it" he placed his lips on yours, inserting his tongue and playing with yours, a moan made him part the kiss "300ml? Is that how much you want?" you felt his hand pressing your abdomen a bit "I think it would be too much for you.." you moaned in response "I am.. I am not.. Addicted!"

"let's see.." he gave you a final thrust that made you have a strong orgasm while feeling a higher quantity of liquid being poured into your abdomen, your loud moan was interrupted by the strength of his grip and his deep kiss. You were twitching under him, a stripe of saliva connecting your two mouths, you were panting

"I think.." you whispered "I'm going to be sick.." however, you didn't move or do anything, you just stayed there, twitching with him still inside of you "how much.. How.." you hid another moan "150ml. You already are addicted anyway, y/n." his hand freed you too.

"I'm going to be sick.. Really.. Connor, I feel.." your head was spinning " oh god.. It feels so.." you moaned, arching your back and biting hard on your bottom lip "good.."

"if I pull out before you have absorbed all of my sperm, or whatever you want to call it, it will stain your bed. Although it becomes invisible to your sight in a few hours, it wouldn't be very hygienic since it's mixed with your fluids."

"it's just an.." you bit your lip "an excuse to.. Make me become even more addicted to.. You.. " you bit your own finger moaning loudly against it. 

"Just relax. Your body is taking it all in and it triggers a pleasurable sensation." Connor approached your lips with his and gave you another kiss "stay calm.." his voice was comforting. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was around 4 am when you finally fell asleep, you woke up at 9 am with a terrible headache. 

You looked for Connor and saw him standing at the entrance of your room, his LED was a calm blue "Connor?" you asked with a trembling voice "it's.. What time is it?"

"9:12 am, I already called the precinct saying you were sick"

"but! I'm not sick!" you quickly got up, but your legs gave in and you found yourself on the cold floor "ouch.." the android helped you sit down on the bed again "my muscles hurt, why.. Why is that?"

He traced the lines of your neck "because of the bruises and the psychological damage due to fear and shock." you looked at his eyes with wonder, you started remembering what happened after a moment of confusion due to the tiredness "oh, you're right.." your stomach suddenly ached

"I think I'm going to throw up, Connor.." he tilted his head to the side "how are you feeling, precisely?" his hand went to your lips "I don't know.. I have.. Cramps? And I feel like I'm going to throw up.."

"I see. I imagine that's.. Quite normal."

"that's not _quite normal_ after sex.."

"it's probably the shock I caused you before that" you felt his lips on yours for a brief moment "what if it's not the shock? You said you couldn't get me pregnant, but it looks like it.."

"I assure you, I can't get you pregnant."

you sighed, relieved "but keep in mind that thirium, as I said, has an effect on hormones. Raw thirium is very similar to red ice, just a bit worse, mine is even worse for your health than normal thirium. You took 165ml of drugs last night." he sat down next to you.

"oh.." your chest and face heated up, your whole body was burning "Connor I don't really think I'm good.. Can you scan me?"

You saw him staring at you before opening his mouth "thirium intoxication. It's not deadly." you winced and put a hand on your abdomen trying to soothe the pain with some warmth.

"not deadly huh? Are you sure? Why didn't it happen the other times?"

His lips were now close to your ear "you didn't  _receive_ 165 ml of mixed thirium the other times. Your body was easily able to process it"

You pushed him by his shoulder "you made me absorb it all even though you knew about the collateral effects, you asshole!" you cried out. He instantly pressed a hand on your bruises on the neck, you winced in pain

"don't use that kind of language with me" you shivered and nodded in response and he left your throat alone. "it hurts.. Connor, is there.. Something I can do to soothe the pain?" you asked almost pleading.

"unfortunately, no. It's a drug, you're going to endure its effect since it was  _your choice_ to take it" he kissed you on the cheek before getting up and extending a hand towards you "I'll help you get to the living room." you took his hand and leaned against him for support.

When you arrived at the couch, you simply let yourself fall onto it with a sigh. You threw your head backwards "I'm so tired.. Do you know if the new android model has arrived at the DPD yet?"

His LED suddenly turned yellow before coming back to its usual colour "it shouldn't have arrived yet." he brought you a cup of tea that you gladly accepted "thank you.."

"you look.. Curious about the new model." his voice was lower than usual "yes.. I'm curious. It'd be interesting to see the differences between you and him" you smiled while sipping your tea, then coughed

"is it.. Is it green tea?"

"I am aware that you don't like it. But I bought some just because it will help you feel better sooner." you answered with another sigh "come here, Connor.." he looked at you without doing anything "please.." you sweetly added.

He sat on the couch next to you and you immediately gave him a warm kiss on the lips before twitching in pain "maybe next time I shouldn't ejaculate inside of you, it wasn't a good idea after all" your muscles stiffened at his words and you stuttered

"i-it's not that!" you paused to maintain your cup of tea in balance "It's probably because you made me absorb all of it.. I already told you. You're stubborn.."

Silence fell and you curled up on the couch "Connor, can you go to the precinct and take me my documents? It's not an order, of course, I wouldn't want you to punish me again" you already drank half of your tea, maliciously staring at the android.

He got up and walked to the door "just this time" he said "be careful, I don't really know that could happen, and there are still so many people against androids in the street-" but he was already gone before you could finish. You exhaled.

"dammit.." you placed your hand on your mouth and ran to the bathroom.

 

About a hour and a half later, you heard the doorknob moving and Connor standing for a minute in the doorway, checking if you were still alive, probably. 

Then he stepped inside and put a fascicule on the table, you looked at him "I threw up" you informed him with nonchalance "it's the effect of thirium"

"I figured that much.." you got up and went to the table, barely standing before dropping on the chair, you started examining the papers and documents inside, then you remembered

"did you see the new model?"

"I did. He's already arrived" 

".. And ?"

"the RK900 is faster, stronger, more resilient, smarter and equipped with new features and the latest technologies. The serial number is: 313 248 317 - 87." 

You watched him sitting down next to you and you looked right into his eyes "smarter?Stronger and faster.. This means that in a possible fight you would lose"

"yes. If Cyberlife decided to eliminate me, the new model would do it without too much of a resistance. I'm the most advanced android.. after that one."

The situation worried you, your thoughts were flowing in circles until a sharp pain running through your body told you to stop thinking and start focusing on your current physical problem

".. are you sure thirium didn't intoxicate me?"

"it did intoxicate you."

"ah, right.. My body hurts.." you found the strength to look at the information anyway, but then you placed your forehead on the table "I can't do this.. Are you sure I'm not going to die?"

"you ask too many questions about it. You're not going to die, or I would have told you from the beginning."

"You shouldn't cum inside me anymore.." you muttered under your breath, not really sure about what you were saying, he didn't comment your reasoning. 

You didn't know if you could stand another day of cramps, let alone at work. And Connor couldn't even go there with you, he had to stay at home.

 

The morning slowly came and you slept just a few hours, at 5 am your eyes were already open and you decided to take a shower.

Connor already prepared your clothes that you gladly wore and you ate some cereals for breakfast "I got to go, Connor.." you smiled "I hope I'll come back alive since these cramps are killing me.." your voice was sorrowful, but ironic

He bended down and kissed you on the lips without saying a word. You appreciated it.

 

The precinct was crowded and the android replacing Connor was standing between yours and Hank's desks, you cautiously got closer

"Good morning detective. I've been assigned to you and Lieutenant Anderson." your eyebrows lifted up before gazing at Hank "I don't know, Y/n  really" Hank got up from his seat

"this one is.. Just a machine. I assure you. And don't let it fool you, it's not Connor. Not one bit" there was bitterness in Hank's, voice.

"anyway.. I just decided to take a few days of relax, you'll have to deal with this thing" the lieutenant chuckled before picking up his badge and MP4 and fleeing.

"uhm.." you stretched the back of your neck "welcome to the precinct, then." you smiled "I'm sure you don't have any questions.. But.. Is there something you want to ask?" you winced at another sudden pain in your abdomen, but tried to ignore it

"my previous model came here yesterday, however it can't work here anymore"

"yes, I just told him to pick something up for me since I was sick at home"

"does it stay at home with you?" you bit your tongue since you shouldn't give him too many information "no.. He stays at Hank's" you swallowed "but Hank was at work and couldn't bring them to me anyway.."

"I see" that new machine scared you, a very different fear from the type you always feel when Connor is around, your android is the only one that makes you feel certain emotions, be them negative or positive ones. 

You worked with the new, useful android until around 2 pm, when you decided to go eat something, the android followed you.

You bought a sandwich and came back to the rooftop of the precinct, where you liked to eat your meals "I scanned your body" the RK900 started

"I detected a thirium intoxication. Do you use red ice?"

A shiver ran throughout your body and you almost choked while eating "uh.. No. I'm a detective, I don't use red ice"

"according to my information, using red ice is the easiest way to get a thirium intoxication."

You were already getting tired of him "can't you just.. Mind your own business?"

"thirium is used for androids, Cyberlife produces androids, therefore it's my business to find out who uses thirium and how."

"I am not high on red ice!" you snapped, coughing right after "ouch.." your body didn't want to stop hurting "there are a few other options, but I can tell you the most probable, assuming that your statement is true."

You sighed "go ahead then"

"my conclusion is that you had a sexual intercourse with my previous model that, for some kind of reason, let out more than 30 ml of thirium inside of you, causing an intoxication."

Your cheeks were burning, but you didn't overreact "w-well.." you stuttered "at least now I know that you'll be useful on the crime scenes.."

He didn't say or do anything "yes. I fell in love with Connor and had sex with him. It's not illegal." 

"androids not designed to engage in a complete reproductive circle can damage a human body by ejaculating inside."

". .how much damage can it cause?" you asked out of curiosity "not enough to terminate your life, but, like it's happening now, it can make you feel pain in different parts of your body, plus it's an addictive compound and you would want always more of the substance we-"

"okay! Okay, stop, okay" you bit your lower lip "just.. Don't mind it"

"there's a high risk it will affect our missions"

"no, it won't" 


	11. Chapter 11

At 4 pm, you and your new partner had to visit captain Flowler's office for a briefing.

The new Android stood up next to you "yes, captain?" you asked, hoping he won't yell at you

"so.. As you already know, Hank demanded four days of relax at home and I granted him his wish." he sighed before continuing "you two are partners right now, don't mess this up. Deviants' cases are decreasing, but we're still the DPD, we take care of humans too. Mainly humans." the captain gestured the android to exit the room and he did.

"is there.. Something else?" you corrugated your forehead as he whispered "don't say anything that could rise some kind of suspect, I don't trust Cyberlife and you can't trust it either until the new laws will be confirmed. Be careful," his voice became the usual loud yelling sound "behave yourself and do your fucking job!" you got startled and nodded before walking out of the room.

The RK900 was waiting for you at your desk "so.. Have you already met Gavin?" you smiled at him, noticing his grey eyes that didn't match his appearance

"detective Reed is not here at the moment" he answered "well.. That's a relief."

The Android tilted his head to the side "I assume you and detective Reed are not friends"

"your assumption is correct" you sat down on your desk, crossing your legs and checking the files, he just stood there, watching you.

"uhm.. RK900, you should sit down at your desk or.. I don't know, do something until I find a case-"

"I already found a case, a murder"

"oh, why didn't you tell me?" you instantly got up, but the sudden movement made you crouch in pain, the machine sustained you "thank you.." you murmured

"your condition is not optimal to face a case. I'll take care of it."

"well, thank you.. But it's my job after all" you winced, feeling again the same pain, you wondered when it will pass

"detective, I'm not doing this out of kindness, you would slow the investigation down." he waited for you to stand up straight again before leaving his arm from around you, you gulped

"fine.."

"go home, or I'll have to take care of you in another way." you watched him leaving as you wore your jacket with a sense of discomfort and went back to the captain "captain, I don't feel too good, can I go home?"

He sighed loudly and didn't say anything, you took that as a 'yes' .

 

You somehow managed to arrive at home, where Connor was waiting for you "what happened?" he asked with curiosity "why do you assume something happened?"

The android's eyes narrowed a bit before pointing at your unstable posture, you followed his gesture

"oh well, you know.. My abdomen hurts.." you pressed the back of your hand against your mouth "I think I'm gonna.. Throw up again" you rushed to the bathroom and closed yourself inside of it, Connor entered after a few seconds and saw you washing your face with cold water.

His arm came to your hips, turning you towards him "please, Connor, I feel sick.."

He ignored your complaint, his free arm slid his hand beneath your pants "what are you-" you moaned at the feeling of his finger completely entering you, your grip on his jacket tightened "C-Connor, don't.."

"stay silent" he whispered in your ear, he wasn't moving "what are you doing?" you questioned after a few seconds "scanning"

"s-scanning?!" you uselessly pushed him away, until you felt another finger slamming into you as deep as possible, his lips were brushing against yours, your mouth fell open, letting a loud moan escape from it "do not make me lose my temper, y/n"

You felt his fingers retreating, they immediately went to his mouth and you watched him while he took a sample of your liquids with his tongue and bit your bottom lip as a consequence.

"no signs of Thirium. You should be fine by tomorrow"

You felt your whole body burning, a sudden desire of having his liquids inside of you invested your mind. You teasingly pressed a hand on his belt with a needy expression, making him look at you "I need.." you swallowed, it was impossible not to notice your red cheeks.

Two fingers went to your neck, caressing it and applying little pressure "what is it that you need?" he perfectly knew already.

"the.. The Thirium.. The.. That.. Inside.. " you pointed at the bulge between his legs. He pressed his crotch against you, the feeling of his clothed member pushing against you made you moan again.

Holding you by the hips with one had, his other one went to your hair, pulling them slightly to make you lift your chin "Addiction" he pointed out before pushing you away and stepping into the corridor. 

In a moment of shock, you ran after him, grabbing his arm "w-wait! I need it, Connor, please.. It's me, it's not the addiction! It's me, I can't.." you were now panting " I can't live without it, give it to me, pleas-" before you could finish the sentence, you found yourself with your back pressed against the wall, the android's hand holding you by the neck.

" No. " he firmly repeated. You were dying for it "Connor! Don't be an asshole!" your bruises still hurt, he pressed right against them, you winced in pain "C-Connor.." you moaned feeling him tightening his grip, your hands were trying to unzip his trousers and he noticed

"you're not obeying my orders" 

"no, no I'm not.." you whispered "punish me, detective"

At this point it probably was the addiction, you would have never even imaged of saying such a thing to the RK800. 

His fingers cut off your breath, he released you only when he was sure that you were about to die. You coughed, falling to the ground, he positioned his feet on your head right after, threatening you, who were still panting. 

Suddenly, your phone rang and he moved his feet from there "pick it up" he ordered. 

You obeyed, crawling until you reached the phone, after swallowing hard you answered "H-Hello?" 

"detective, it's me, RK900"

You sighed in pain "y-yes? What happened?" 

"we have to discuss about something" 

"now?" 

"yes. Can I come over?" you looked at Connor, he nodded and you decided to trust him "uh.. Yes, alright. When?" 

"I'll be there in ten minutes" the android hung up on you. You turned your head to face the other model "what do we do now?" 

"I'm going to Hank's." while surpassing you, he kneeled down next to your trembling figure and pressed his lips against yours in a simple kiss that you didn't appreciate enough, then he disappeared out of the door.

You could barely walk and your whole body was hurting, you cleaned up as much as you could before your partner's arrival. 

The doorbell rang and you let him in, welcoming him "how are you, RK900?" 

He blankly looked at you before getting closer to the dining table "do you want to sit so we can talk without you being in danger?" 

"what?" you blinked a few times "along with the intoxication, I also detected signs of abuse. Do you have a boyfriend that abuses you?" 

You vividly shook your head, blushing "I don't have a.. A boyfriend" 

"you do" he was now only one step away from you, making you almost tremble, noticing the difference in height "no, I.." 

"you're living with my previous model, in this house. You also had sexual intercourses more than once with it" 

"that's.. That's none of your business" you scoffed, taking a step back "I'm authorized to use force against humans" you felt threatened by his statement "why should you do that.?"

"it depends on various factors." his face was too close to yours, his whispers made shivers run down your spine "I'll find it and I'll destroy it. Then I'll arrest you for Cyberlife or eliminate you if you try to resist."

After the declaration, he scanned the house and, finding nothing, he stepped outside, leaving you deeply worried. 

You immediately called Connor to inform him and he came right away. 

 

"I see." he slightly nodded "he's a dangerous machine. I should eliminate him, but he was made to be invincible, let alone against his previous models"

"no.. We can't destroy it anyway. They'd just send another one. We have to wait for the new laws to become official.. But.. What do we do in the meantime?"

He adjusted his tie "we can't let him find me."

"he won't"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it <3

The sight of a ray of dim light covering your body woke you up with a whimper, you reached for the blanket, but your android prevented you from grabbing it by throwing it to the other side of the bed.

One of the first things you saw after opening your eyes, was Connor with his blouse unbuttoned, you mischievously bit your bottom lip "good morning Connor, do you want to give me some Thirium as breakfas-" you hurriedly put a hand on your mouth and then let out a giggle

"w-what the hell have I just said?"

He didn't change his expression and gestured you to get up "you have to go to work"

You sat on the edge of the mattress and gave yourself a little push to stand up "am I.. Really addicted?"

"Yes. However, not yet completely."

"yet?" you tilted your head to the side, but he ignored you and nonchalantly went to the dining room, waiting for you.

You headed to the bathroom, then the wardrobe. When you joined Connor, you yawned and put the jacket on "I will have breakfast at the precinct, have fun while I'm at work"

Your hand reached the doorknob, but the RK800 took a step at his right and intruded himself between you and the door, you looked at him and frowned.

"what are you doing?"

"it's early. I'll make you understand a few things before letting you go, take off the jacket" his LED was suspiciously yellow. 

"why-"

"do what I say, y/n" his demanding voice didn't leave you any choice. 

You swallowed at the thought of him punishing you again, but a certain wetness started to develop between your legs. You threw your jacket on a chair.

"what now, my master?" you teased, wearing a mocking smirk, but he wasn't pleased. His strong hands made you turn around and dragged you to face the wall. 

"C-connor, I don't understand.. What are you-oh!" you whimpered at the feeling of his erection pressing against your backside

"d-don't.." you mumbled, pressing against him too "every male android model can spill Thirium inside of you" he whispered in your ear "I.. I want that liquid, please.."

"you want only mine, only my Thirium" his hand went to cup your left breast and squeezed it, earning a soft moan from you "remember it" 

He was apparently triggering your addiction to Thirium. He roughly threw you onto the couch, making you land with a thud and immediately placed himself over you, removing your trousers and underwear. 

"it's almost time to go to work" he stated, testing your mental condition, but your mind was too dizzy to allow you to fully understand what he said "oh please.. Arrest me, detective, punish me, shove that cock inside of me.. " you let out a moan, imagining what was about to happen. 

You unzipped his trousers too and opened your legs as much as possible at the vision of his erected member, your right hand went to his lips, brushing a finger against them, he pushed it away and kissed you with a rough and deep kiss, you kissed him back while adjusting your waist until you felt the tip of his penis slightly touching your entrance, you moaned, interrupting the kiss.

"d-do I turn you on, Connor?" you asked with a trembling voice "I had already explained you that I have no sexual drive per se. However, I do like your reactions"

You couldn't complain as he entered you with a strong thrust, ferociously holding you by the neck, the LED was glowing red. 

"your insides immediately wrapped around me" he stated while pressing you down with his body and strength "give.. Give it to me.." you begged him with your most sensual voice "you want it that much, don't you? I'll give you more." he softly bit on your collarbone and you winced

"so much that you'll feel sick for a month, that's what you want" the android wasn't moving inside of you yet, however you were about to have an orgasm thanks to his words alone. 

"I'm begging you.." you were arching your hips to fit him better, he squeezed your neck to cut your air in half and you opened your mouth in a silent moan, letting out just a struggling wail "d-detective, make me pregnant.." you managed to say while he started thrusting, you already lost control over yourself. 

"I can't make you pregnant, otherwise you would already be"

A strong thrust that hit a good spot surprised you, making your whole body shake. You threw your head back to let more space for him to play with on your throat, he did it right away, biting hard onto the skin of your neck.

You whined at his roughness, you felt his teeth digging deep into your flesh, so much that blood dripped from the bite, you let out a loud moan.

"how much do you want this time?" he asked, there was red blood tainting his lips and a drop slid to his chin before falling on your chest.

You pressed against his crotch as he let out some Thirium inside of you "y-yes.." you stuttered, using the little bit of conscience still available in you "these are 30ml" the RK800 imperceptibly smirked at your reaction, his LED switching form yellow to red and vice versa. 

He pushed into you again, exiting and entering you with his full length each time. You couldn't help but moan as much as you could, begging him to give you more. 

The last thrust made you almost faint at the pleasure, a strong orgasm hit you as you felt his liquid flowing inside of you, this time your abdomen was full of it and you felt pressure being applied to your insides, stretching your skin.

You kept on moaning and desperately tried to suck as much as you could out of him, you were uncontrollably twitching, he decided to analyze your reaction out of interest. 

Lifting your waist to press into you from above, he softened his grip on your neck to let you breathe a bit more "Connor.. This is.. This is awesome.."

He left your throat alone, simply placing his hands on the couch at the sides of your head.

You probably looked like a mad woman to him since you placed your hands on your own neck, squeezing it a bit "Need.. I need, Connor.."

He took your wrists and pinned them to the couch with a strong grip, stopping you from searching pleasure on your own "you're going to absorb all of this, so calm down."

"it'll.. It'll make me so sick, Connor.. I shouldn't have done this.." you swallowed, panting. Another moan involuntarily escaped your lips.

"it was me who did it, not you. You couldn't have stopped me in any case"

You bit your bottom lip "how.. Much was.. Was it?"

The android's eyes shifted to your abdomen, observing the slight bulge of liquid that formed there "600ml" he bended over to lick the wound on your neck "what.." your eyes widened a bit "are you cra-" you moaned again, twitching as he released another 10ml of liquid.

He kissed your neck on the spot above the injury "I.. like making you absorb all of the Thirium I spill into you, I want you to get sick and addicted to it, I.." he looked away for a second before coming back to you "..need it"

His voice was so teasing that you couldn't understand if he was being honest or was just provoking you. Then he kissed you, inserting his tongue and letting you taste some of your own blood since his lips were stained by it. 

 

A hour had to pass in order for you to absorb all of that, in thirty minutes you took a shower and headed to the door to finally go to work, the Thirium showed no effect at the moment.

Connor blocked you again "what is it?" you curiously asked, he handed you a scarf and you put it on, since you didn't want anyone to see your wounds.

"does your body ache?" he asked out of the blue before you could leave "uhm.. My neck hurts a lot and I guess my abdomen will hurt too, tomorrow perhaps? Oh and my wrists hurt a bit, why?"

He lifted your chin with two fingers "that's a waste.." he let the hand slowly fall down, caressing your jaw, neck and chest "next time I'll make you beg and cry" his voice penetrated your ears, sending a shiver down your spine, you visibly trembled "I - I gotta go, see you after work!"

You left in a hurry, blushing more than usual.

 

A the DPD, Gavin greeted you with a middle finger and your partner looked at him with a frown. You let your jacket fall onto your desk and sat down, sighing "why the scarf, detective?" the machine asked.

His behaviour was really starting to irritate you too much "why do you care?" you scoffed in response "you're wearing it in the wrong way, let me adjust it"

"no!" you yelled, then looked around to see if somebody noticed you yelling and shook your head "no, keep your hands for yourself, please"

The RK900 didn't answer, you changed the subject instead "so.. What should we work on today?"

"I solved yesterday's murder case, today there are no emergencies, do you want to work on older cases?"

You mumbled "well, I don't know.. There are many unsolved, but since those crime scenes are no more crime scenes, we can't scan them, therefor-"

"hey dickhead" Gavin slammed the palm of his hand onto your desk, startling you "what is it? I'm working"

"no, you're talking"

"yes, with this android specialized in solving crimes, what the hell is wrong with you today, Gavin?"

The RK900 put a hand on the detective's shoulder "I'm sorry detective, but we have matters to discuss"

Gavin broke free of his grip and went away "don't touch me, tin can!" then he turned to you "and fuck you too, y/n, I just wanted to wish you happy birthday."

He angrily went away, you observed him while he was leaving your terminal "oh. Oh.." a sudden sense of guilt invested you "I think I'm going to the roof, to.. Take a breath of fresh air. If you want to come with me you're welcome"

"but-" you had already disappeared. You climbed up the iron stairs to arrive at the rooftop, it wasn't raining yet. You leaned against the wall and chuckled

"Gavin wanted to wish me happy birthday? Incredible. Well.. He was the only one who remembered it after all. I should thank him later" his kind wish warmed up your aching body a bit, relieving some of the stress you were carrying with you.

Unexpectedly, you found the RK900 facing you and you almost jumped from your position "w-what?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Without much strength, you gave him a punch on the chest, jokingly. He just tilted his head to the side and removed your scarf, you couldn't do anything about it.

"you can't do that, hey!" you put your hands on your neck, but he easily grabbed both of your wrists with a hand, squeezing them with the only goal of making them hurt, you winced. 

The other hand lifted your chin to examine the bruises and pushed it to the side, your left cheek was now brushing against the scratchy surface of the wall "you can't touch me, this is.. This can be considered sexual assault, sto-ouch!"

you whimpered at the feeling of his thumb pressing against your injury, making it bleed again "don't worry, detective, I'll just take a sample." 

Your cheek started to hurt as the android kept you still, every struggle you tried to put up didn't result in anything. 

You felt his tongue fully licking your bleeding bite, you trembled and the sensation made a warm impulse go from the spot he was licking to your head, chest and waist, your back arched, probably tricked by the incredible resemblance between Connor and the RK900.

After taking the sample and cleaning up his lips from your blood, he released you and went away as if nothing happened, you put your scarf on once again. 

It was a dangerous situation for you and your android, you forgot that the new model was authorized to do whatever it took to accomplish his mission. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter.  
> I apologize for my absence, but I'm studying a lot for some exams ç.ç   
> I'm having a bit of free time here and there, I'll focus on writing as much as I can :)

"no, Connor, he literally licked the bite on my neck! He took a sample, h-he examined it! Cyberlife will send him here.."

Tears were forming at the corners of your eyes as you put your bag down on the couch while sighing

"Let me see"

The android came closer, moving your head to the side, keeping you still by cupping your cheeks. Two fingers of his other hand slightly caressed the wound, you winced and trembled at the feeling

"is this..necessary? It hurts.."

"close your pretty mouth" you blushed at the answer and didn't say anything else, just waited for him to finish.

His fingers danced softly on your skin before pressing and drawing blood, you whimpered, your hands went to his chest and you instinctively pushed him away, failing, but earning a frown from him nonetheless. 

His grip on your cheeks loosened and you turned your head towards him, knowing that you shouldn't have pushed him like that.

"I-I'm sorry Connor! It was a.. An involuntary reflex! I'm sorr-" this time his hand took a strong hold of your bare neck, making you whimper in surprise. You immediately grabbed his wrist with your hands, panting slightly.

He turned your head to the side again, firmly keeping you still and put his mouth on the bite, licking the dripping blood, a moan escaped your lips as a shiver ran down your spine.

Connor eventually pushed you away, letting you go and breathe freely "you should.. Stop being so violent.." you were panting now

"I'm not sure what you mean." he enigmatically replied with a steady voice. 

You tilted your head to the side and sighed "so.. What do we do now?"

"we wait."

"can you be more clear?"

"from the sample, it is identifiable: who bit you, when he bit you and the strength of the bite. Logically, one can even reach the conclusion of why the culprit did it to you. He'll be on his way"

You gulped "do you think.. He's coming here to kill or arrest us?" your hands were trembling as your heart wouldn't stop beating so fast

"No. He'll arrest you at the precinct, when you're alone on the roof. The other humans wouldn't be able to stop him, Cyberlife will probably send backups in case of trouble too."

He looked away for a moment, in deep thoughts, before speaking again "you have to lead him to the interrogation room tomorrow, I'll take care of the rest, can you do that?"

You straightened up and frowned "what.. What ? How can I do that? What's the plan?"

"just keep him busy"

You unwillingly nodded, but then felt a tear falling down your cheek "I can't.."  your sobbing disturbed him somehow, the android took a step closer to you and slapped you on the cheek before taking a hold of your hair and pulling your head back, you whined as his lips crashed onto yours.

After a few seconds he let you go and went away. You slightly bit your bottom lip and nodded to yourself, you had to do it.

 

You didn't sleep at all that night, your anxious thoughts didn't leave you alone and Connor stayed in the living room, not giving you much attention. 

His carelessness troubled you sometimes, although you knew he was a machine and his system worked differently from the human mind, you couldn't help but being tormented by completely human problems. 

The same, old problems about love, affection, care.. You just couldn't get rid of them.

 

You woke up at 7 am, you dressed up and went to the precinct without saying a word to your android, who just stared at you when you left in response to your silence.

Truth be told, you were worried about the possible outcome of Connor's mysterious plan and your mission, you didn't feel ready for it and you didn't know what was about to happen. 

Your partner put a cup of coffee on your desk right after you sat down on your chair, you frowned, looking at him "why?" you asked without hiding your surprise.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do yesterday. Does your wound hurt?"

His tone was steady and cold as always, but his words startled you, you leaned against the chair "huh? Uhm.. I'm.. I'm fine, thank you." you thanked him with a smile that faded right after.

You took a sip of the coffee "..You're just programmed to have a good relationship with your partner, aren't you" you mumbled to yourself, but he obviously heard what you said. 

"yes. Indeed, however, there was no need to say it out loud"

He turned around and headed to his terminal, but a message popped up on your phone, it was Connor "now" it said.

You gulped and almost spit your coffee, burning your tongue because of the unbearable temperature of the liquid under the surface. 

The cup luckily managed to fall back on the desk safely, you got up in a hurry. 

"RK900! We.. We have to analyze a case, come with me" you made sure he was following you before going to the interrogation room.

You unlocked the door and signaled him to go inside, which he did. You watched him going in and then hurriedly put your palm on the scanner to close the door with human fingerprints, but right before the door locked itself, a hand from the inside pulled you in. 

The movement of the RK900 was so quick that you didn't even let out a sound, you didn't realize what happened until you looked at his figure and the locked door behind you. 

You were now trapped in a room with the most dangerous machine ever created, the same that was also hunting you.

A cold layer of sweat traveled down your back and you felt your insides turning cold all of a sudden.


End file.
